Gabriella's Christmas Present To Troy
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella knows that Christmas is coming and so she wants to get her boyfriend Troy a perfect Christmas present. Will Gabriella get Troy the perfect Christmas present?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella could not believe Christmas was coming up. She decided to see if Taylor wanted to go christmas shopping with her. Gabriella was getting ready to call Taylor when her cell phone started ringing. So she answered her cell phone to find out it was her boyfriend Troy calling her. She asked Troy what was up and he told her that he was wondering if she wanted to hang out with him. Gabriella told Troy that she love to hang out with him and that she will be over in a little bit. So after she hung her phone up, she made a quick call to Taylor.

Taylor was just getting a snack when she heard her phone rining and so she went to answer it. She asked Gabriella why she was calling her. Gabriella asked Taylor if she wanted to go Christmas shopping with her tomorrow after school. Taylor told Gabriella she would love to go Christmas shopping with her tomorrow. So Taylor hung her phone up after talking to Gabriella. Taylor then called her boyfriend Chad to see if she could come over to his house for a while. Chad told Taylor that she could come over and that he wanted to hang out with her. So Taylor got ready to leave for Chad's house.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her phone and house keys. She left her house and went next door to Troy's house for a while. Troy was hapy to see Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They went upstairs to his bedroom and did some making out. Things started getting heated between them and they ended up making love twice. They were laying in his bed and cuddling with each other for a while. Troy said to Gabriella i love you and she said it back to him. They did some more kissing on the lips. They ended up making love again before they got up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay for dinner. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay for dinner. So that night they ate dinner with his parents. Troy and Gabriella had left his house and went back to hers. They went upstairs and she packed a over night bag. After Gabriella made sure she had the clothes and stuff she needed for tomorrow, they left her house and went back to his house for the night. They went upstairs to his bedroom and she set her over night bag on his couch. They decided to watch a movie before they went to bed. So Troy put a movie in and joined Gabriella on his bed. They started cuddling with each other, while watching the movie.

Two hours later they had finished watching the movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. He then put his tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off for the night. Troy then crawled into bed with Gabriella. They started kissing each other on the lips and end up making love. After they got making love twice, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. They knew they be getting out of school early that day. They were going to be on Christmas break till after new years. So they finished eating their breakfast and went to grab their school bags. They left his house and got into his car. They left the drive way and were now on the way to school.

Chad and the others were at school already and were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show the friends were talking about what they were all doing for christmas. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in the school together. They went to their lockers, to put their school bags a way and get the books for the first class they had. Chad and the rest of the gang walked up to Troy and Gabriella. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what they were doing after school. Gabriella told Chad that she and Taylor are going Christmas shopping. Troy and Chad asked Gabriella if they could come along. Gabriella told Troy and Chad that they can come with them to do some Christmas shopping.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay had over heard Gabriella telling Troy and Chad about her and Taylor going Christmas shopping after school. So she walk over to Gabriella and them and asked if she and Zeke could come a long too. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she and Zeke could come with them. So they went to their first class and got there on time. They got through the rest of the school day. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do too. They close their lockers after getting their school bags and homework. They left the school together and got into their cars.

They decided to take their stuff home first. So Troy and Gabriella went to his house first since she had to pick her over night bag up and taking it home. Troy set is school bag on the couch and then they went back down stairs. They went over next door to her house and went inside. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. She set her over night bags and school bag on the chair for went up to Gabriella and started kissing her passionately on the lips. They ended up making love twice before taking a quick shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts. Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her house key and phone. They left the house and got into the car and went to pick Chad and Taylor up from Chad's house.

Mean while Chad and Taylor went to her house first. Taylor drop her school bag off and got a bottle water to drink. Taylor made sure she had her purse and the key to her house too. They left her house and went to Chad's house to wait for Troy and Gabriella to pick them up. They knew that they would be meeting Sharpay and Zeke at the mall. So Chad set his school bag on his bed and then went back down stairs with Taylor. Chad made sure he had his wallet, cell phone and his house keys too. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at Chad's house. Chad and Taylor got into the back seat and they left for the mall.

Sharpay and Zeke were already at the mall waiting for Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor had arrived at the mall. They parked the car and got out of it. Troy locked the car up and they went into the mall. They found Sharpay and Zeke waiting for them over by the food court. They all agreed to meet each other back at the food court when they are done shopping. Troy asked Gabriella if she could help him find a christmas present for his mom. Gabriella told she would help him find a Christmas present for his mom.

So they went to a clothing store first to see if they could find any thing that his mom would like. They had looked around and did not find any thing his mom or her mom would like and so they went to the next store. Gabriella asked Troy what his mom likes. Troy told Gabriella he is not sure what his mom likes. So Gabriella asked Troy if his mom likes wearing perfume. Troy thought about it for a while and told Gabriella that there is one perfume she wears when she goes out with his dad. So they bought some perfume for their moms and then went to another store.

Chad and Taylor were looking for Christmas presents for their moms too. They bought a tshirt and perfume for their moms. They were now looking for a Christmas present for their dads. Chad knew that his wanted a certain tshirt and one other thing. Taylor knew her dad want a new tool box. So Taylor got her dad a new toold box with some tools. Chad also bought a tool box for his dad and the tshirt his dad wanted. They then went to find Christmas presents for their friends. So they went to the next store that they had come too. Chad and Taylor knew what to get Jason and so they went to buy his christmas present.

Sharpay and Zeke had got their friends Christmas presents. Zeke asked Sharpay if she could hel p him fine the perfect christmas present for his mom. Sharpay told Zeke she would help him find a perfect Christmas present for his mom. So they went to a few other stores to see what they could find. Sharpay and Zeke wondered how the others were doing on their Christmas shopping. Zeke was also thinking of what to get Sharpay for Christmas too. Sharpay also was trying to think of what she could get Zeke for Christmas too. So they look at the clothes and agree that his mom would not like any thing in the store and so they left the store. They went to another store.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go to the music store to get Kelsi and Ryan's Christmas presents their. So they bought some sheet music for Kelsi and Ryan a guitar. They left the music store and saw Chad and Taylor coming out of another story. Chad and Taylor had seen Troy and Gabriella coming out of the music story and waved them over. So the four of them decided to go get Sharpay and Zeke Christmas present before they run into them. So they went to the store that had baking stuff in it and bought him some baking pans and mixing bowls. They left the store and went to another store to fine their Christmas present for Sharpay.

Chad and Taylor had got Zeke a new mixer for Christmas. The four of them finally found their Christmas present for Sharpay. They had got her a new pink purse and shoes. Troy asked Chad if he would go with him to the jewelry store to get Gabriella's Christmas present. Chad told Troy that he would go with him to the jewelry store to get Gabriella's Christmas present. So they told their girlfriends that they were going to go find them their Christmas presents and would see them at the food court. Gabriella and Taylor decided to go look for a Christmas present for Troy and Chad.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Chad arrived at the jewelry store and went inside. Chad asked Troy what he was wanting to get Gabriella. Troy saw a necklace with a matching bracelet and went over to it. Chad found a necklace for Taylor and bought it. Troy decided to get the necklace and the bracelet that went with it. Troy then went over to the rings because he had decided to propose to Gabriella on Christmas Eve. Chad saw Troy looking at the rings and went over to asked Troy why he was looking at the rings. Troy told Chad that he is going to propose to Gabriella on Christmas Eve. A few minutes later Troy found the perfect engagement ring. So he went to pay for the necklace,bracelet and the engagement ring. Chad told Troy he had already paid for Taylor's Christmas present. So they left the jewelry store and went to another store.

Mean while Gabriella and Taylor were trying to find a Christmas present for Troy and Chad. Gabriella was having trouble finding Troy a perfect Christmas present. Taylor found a tchirt for Chad and bought it before they left the store. They then went to a sports store to see if they could find some thing there for Troy and Chad too. Taylor found a basketball jersey that had Chads favorite basketball players name on it. So Taylor bought it and then tried to help Gabriella find a Christmas present for Troy. Gabriella only bought one thing in the sporting store. They left the store and went to one more in the store, Gabriella started to feel dizzy and light headed. Taylor was asking Gabriella if she wanted to get Troy a tshirt. Gabriella told Taylor she did not want to get a tshirt. Before long Gabriella fainted and hit the floor. Taylor turn around to see Gabriella laying on the floor and went over to her to see if she was okey. A few minutes later Gabriella came too and asked Taylor what had happen.

Taylor told Gabriella that she had fated. Gabriella told Taylor that she wants to go find Troy and Chad right now. Taylor help Gabriella out of the store. They started walking down the hall of the mall and Gabriella started to feeling dizzy again. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Taylor she feels dizzy again and so they sat down for a minute. Gabriella drank some of the water from the bottle that Taylor gave her. Taylor asked Gabriella if she had ate any thing and Gabriella told her that she did have some thing to eat. Troy and Chad had bought their Christmas presents for their dads and left the store. Gabriella and Taylor stood up and started walking towards the food court. Troy and Chad saw Gabriella and Taylor walking their way. Gabriella then fainted again and almost hit the floor. Troy saw Gabriella getting ready to hit the floor and he ran over to her fast and caught her in time.

Taylor told Troy that Gabriella fainted in the last store they were in. Troy carried Gabriella in his arms to the food court. Gabriella had not come to yet. Troy wondered why Gabriella had fainted twice now. He held Gabriella closed to him. Chad and Taylor hoped Gabriella would come too soon. Sharpay amd Zeke showed up a few minutes later and saw Gabriella in Troy's arms. Sharpay asked Taylor what was wrong with Gabriella. Taylor told Sharpay that Gabriella fainted for a second time and has not woke up yet from it. Gabriella was slowly coming too in Troy's arms. Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw her coming too in his arms.

When they left the mall,Gabriella had came too and was clinging on to Troy. Troy did not mind Gabriella clinging on to him. So they went to their cars and left the mall. Troy and Gabriella drop Chad and Taylor of at Chad's house. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to wrap the Christmas presents they had bought. A hour later after they finished wrapping the presents, they put them under the Christmas tree. Troy asked Gabriella how she was feeling. Gabriella told Troy she was feeling fine now. So Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom and did some making out. They ended up making love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and pants to relax in. Gabriella asked Troy if she could stay over night again. Troy told Gabriella that he would love for her to stay over night. So a hour later they went to her house next door, so she could get some clean clothes for tomorrow and stuff.

Gabriella put the clothes and stuff in her over night bag. She made sure she had every thing and also the key to the house in her purse. They left her house and went back over to his. They went upstairs to his bedroom and she set her over night bag on the couch. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy turned his tv on and put it on the dvd player. Troy put the movie in and started it. Troy joined Gabriella on his bed and pulled her close. While they were watching the movie, they had started cuddling with each other.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie. They took it out and put it a way. Troy put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. So Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella their christmas shopping went. Troy and Gabriella told his mom it went okey. Jack asked Gabriella where her mom was at. Gabriella told Troy's dad that her mom is on a business trip and will not be back till after Christmas. Jack was surprise that Maria would be on a business trip and not home for Christmas. So they finished eating dinner. Troy and his dad went to the living room to watch a basketball game together.

Gabriella helped Troy's mom with taking the dishes to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen,Lucille asked Gabriella how Christmas shopping was. Gabriella decided to tell Lucille what happen while they were at the mall Christmas shopping. So Gabriella told Troy's mom that Taylor and her went to this one store to find some thing for Troy and Chad. Gabriella told Lucille that she had all of sudden got dizzy and ligh headed. Gabriella then to Troy's mom that she had fainted in the store. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she came to and Taylor had told her what had happen. Lucille asked Gabriella what happen after she had came too. Gabriella told Lucille that she told Taylor she wanted to find Troy and Chad. Gabriella also told Lucille why they were on ther way to find Troiy and Chad, that she had started getting dizzy and light head again. Lucile asked Gabriella if she had fainted again.

Gabriella told Lucille that she had fainted for the second time. Gabriella said to Lucille that Troy had stop her from falling on to the floor. Gabriella then told Lucille that when she came too, that she was in Troy's arms. Gabriella said to Luiclle that taylor and then had told her that she had fainted. Lucille then asked Gabriella if she was pregnant. Gabriella told Lucille that she is not pregnant because she is on the pill. Lucille told Gabriella that the birth control pill is not a 100 percent effective. Lucille told Gabriella to think about what she said. So they went back to finish the clean up.

Jack asked Troy what happen at the mall while they were shopping. Troy decided to tell his dad what had happen. Troy told his dad that the Christmas shopping going good. Jack let Troy continue to tell him what had happen. Troy told his dad that when they were on the way to the food court, that he had saw Gabriella with Taylor coming thier way. Troy told his dad that he saw that Gabriella was getting ready to faint and so he ran over just before she hit the floor. Jack said Troy what happen after she fainted. Troy told his dad that he carred Gabriella in his arms. Troy said they had sat down to wait for Sharpay and Zeke to show up at the food court. Troy told his dad that Taylor had told him that Gabriella had fainted in a store they were in to. Jack asked Troy if he found out from Gabriella why she had fainted. Troy told his dad that he has not asked Gabriella why she had fainted in the first place.

Lucille told Gabriella that she can finish the dishes. So Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room where Troy was at. Troy saw Gabriella come into the living room and opened his arms for her. Gabriella went into Troy's arms and he asked her if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy that she was fine. They left the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed. As Gabriella was getting ready for bed, she was thinking about what Lucille had said to her about the pill not being a 100 percent effective. Gabriella was wondering if Troy's mom could be right that she is pregnant. Troy knew that Gabriella was thinking about some thing but he did not know what. Gabriella climb into Troy's bed and waited for to join her.

Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and join Gabriella in his bed. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. Troy asked Gabriella what she was thinking about. Gabriella told Troy she is trying to figure out why she faint in the mall. Troy told Gabriella he was also wondering why she had fainted at the mall too. Troy and Gabriella started making out and ended up making love twice. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella had woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. After she got done throwing up,she flushed the toilet and then brush her teeth. Gabriella got back into the bed and curled up to Troy. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella had crawled back into bed with him. He got up and went the bathroom. After he finished going to the bathroom, he went back to bed. Troy took Gabriella into his arms and cuddled with her.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later on Troy and Gabriella woke up and made love twice, before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to ask Gabriella how she was feeling. Gabriella told Troy that she was still a little tire but that she was fine. Gabriella knew that Troy was worried about her. Gabriella gave Troy a passionate good morning kiss on the lips. They sad down and ate their breakfast. A few minutes later Lucille and Jack came into the kitchen to see Troy and Gabriella put their dishes in the sink. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom and dad looking at them. They said good morning to them and left the kitchen. Lucille saw that Gabriella was still looking a little bit tired.

Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his bedroom. Troy put his tv on and put a movie in for them to watch. Gabriella had already laid down on Troy's bed. Troy joined Gabriella on his bed and put his arms around her. So they started watching the movie together. A half hour later Gabriella had fallen a sleep in Troy's arms. Troy was getting ready to move Gabriella from his arms for a minute, so he could take the movie out and put it away. Troy moved Gabriella quietly out of his arms and got off his bed. he took the movie out and put it a way. Troy then put his tv back on regular tv, before turning it off for the day. Troy looked over Gabriella sleeping on his bed and decided to make a quick trip down stairs to get another bottle of water to drink.

Troy went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Mean while Gabriella started having a nightmare where she told Troy she was pregnant and that he was going to leave her. Troy went back upstairs to his bedroom. Once he was in his bedroom, he heard Gabriella saying his name and not to leave her. Troy then realized Gabriella was having a nightmare about some he went over to Gabriella on his bed and took her into his arms. Gabriella woke up from her nightmare crying her eyes out. Troy told Gabriella he is not going to leave her. Gabriella cling on to Troy and cried her eyes out. Troy said to Gabriella that he loves her and would never leave her. Gabriella knew that Troy was telling her the truth. Gabriella did not understand why she had a nightmare. Gabriella stayed cling on Troy for the rest of the day.

They went down stairs to see what his parents were doing. They found his mom cleaning the kitchen when they got another bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and saw his dad watching basketball on tv. So they sat down on the couch and watch the rest of the basketball game with his dad. Troy held Gabriella in his arms and cuddled with her too. Jack saw that Gabriella was really clinging on to Troy. While watching the basketball game, Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms. Jack asked his son Troy why Gabriella was cling on him. Troy told his dad that Gabriella had a nightmare about him leaving her. Jack asked Troy if he asked Gabriella what her whole nightmare was about. Troy told his dad that he was going to asked Gabriella after she wakes up from her nap.

Mean while Chad and the gang were finishing wrapping their Christmas presents. Taylor said to Chad that she hopes Gabriella is okey. Chad told Taylor that Troy will make sure Gabriella is okey. Kelsi asked Taylor why she was worried about Gabriella for. Taylor told Kelsi that when they were shopping yesterday that Gabriella had fainted twice in the mall. Kelsi told Taylor that she understands why she is worried about Gabriella. Ryan said to Taylor why don't you call Troy and see how Gabriella is doing. Taylor did what Ryan told her to do. Taylor called Troy and found that Gabriella was doing okey. After Tayor got off her phone she told the gang that Gabriella is doing fine.

Troy tried to move Gabriella off him and out of his arms. Gabriella kept clinging on to him and so he asked his dad if he could bring him another bottle of water. So Jack went to the kitchen to get his son Troy another bottle of water. Lucille saw her husband and asked him what he was doing. Jack told his wife that he was getting Troy another bottle of water. Lucille said her husband why did he not come get it himself. Jack told his wife Lucille that Gabriella will not let go of Troy. So Lucille asked her husband why Gabriella will not let go of Troy. Jack told his wife that Gabriella had a nightmare when she was sleeping earlier and she would not let Troy go. So Lucille followed her husband back to the living room to see Gabriella clinging on to Troy. Lucille asked Troy why Gabriella was clinging on him. Troy told his mom the same thing his dad told her. Troy told his mom that Gabriella is afraid that I am going to leave her and that was part of what her nightmare was about.

Lucille asked her son Troy if Gabriella had told him any thing else about her nightmare. Troy told his mom that she did tell him any thing else about her nightmare she had earlier. Lucille knew their was more to the nightmare that Gabriella had. Lucille decided she would wait till Gabriella woke up and was going to talk to her about it. A hour later Gabriella woke up from her sleep and saw that she was still in Troy's arms. Troy had fallen asleep while watching her sleep. Gabriella got up out of Troy's arms and went to the bathroom. Gabriella decided she wanted to talk about her nightmare with Lucille. So Gabriella went to the kitchen and saw Lucille starting dinner. Lucille turn around and saw Gabriella standing in the kitchen. Gabriella asked Lucille if they could talk and also make a trip to the store too. Lucille told Gabriella that she will get her car keys and they will go.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucille and Gabriella left the house together. They got into the car and left for the grocery store. Gabriella told Lucille she want to talk to her about the nightmare she had earlier. Lucille asked Gabriella what her nightmare was about. Gabriella told Lucille that in her nightmare she was pregnant and she told Troy that they were going to have a baby. She then told Lucille Troy told her in the dream that he did not want them having a baby and he left her. After she got done telling Lucille about her night mare,she felt a lot better. Lucille told Gabriella that if she is pregnant that Troy is not going to leave her like he did in her night mare. Gabriella knew that Troy's mom was right and that she needed to stop worrying about it.

Mean while Troy woke up from his nap and notice that Gabriella was not in his arms. Troy asked his dad where Gabriella was at. Jack told his son Troy that Gabriella went with his mom to the grocery store. Troy was worried about Gabriella and wanted to talk to her about the night mare she told his son Troy that they should be back soon. Jack could tell that his son Troy was worried about Gabriella.

Lucille and Gabriella arrived at the grocery store and parked the car. They went into the store and went to get the stuff they needed. Gabriella went to where the pregnancy test were at and grabbed two boxes. Gabriella went to pay for the pregnancy tests and then join Lucille in getting the last few things they needed. Lucille paid for the groceries and they left the grocery store. They put the groceries in the back seat and then got into the car. They arrived back at the house and got out of the car. Gabriella grabbed her brown sack and went into the house.

Troy saw Gabriella come into the house and went over to her. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back down and gave him a kiss on the lips, before going up stairs. Gabriella went up stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. She locked the door and took the four pregnancy tests. Gabriella read on the box she had to wait five minutes before she would know if she is pregnant or not. Troy helped hiss mom carry the groceries in the house. Troy wonder what was going on with his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy asked his mom if Gabriella said anything more about her night mare that she had earlier. Lucille told her son Troy that Gabriella had not said anything more about the night mare she had earlier. Troy went back to the living room and watched tv with his dad.

Lucille hated to lie to her son Troy , but she promise Gabriella she would not tell Troy. Lucille knew that Gabriella wanted to tell Troy herself. Troy fell back to sleep on the couch waiting for Gabriella to come back down stairs. Gabriella had set the alarm on her phone for five minutes. Gabriella was thinking about how she would tell Troy if she is pregnant. A few minutes later she heard the alarm go off on her phone and turned it off. Gabriella looked at the four pregnancy tests and saw that they had all said positive that she is pregnant. Gabriella at first was in shocked, but then she had a smile on her face. Gabriella was happy that she was having Troy's baby. Gabriella called her doctor to set a appointment to see her that next day. Gabriella threw the pregnancy tests in the garbage bag and then tied the bag up. Gabriella brought the garbage bag down stairs and took it out side to the trash can. Gabriella came back into the house after taking the upstairs garbage out.

The bad dream Troy was having, was of Gabriella leaving him. Troy started saying Gabriella's name in his sleep. Jack looked over at his son Troy and knew he was having a bad dream. Troy went from saying Gabriella's name to screaming it. Gabriella heard Troy screaming her name and went to the living room right a way. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and told him that she was there. Jack watched Gabriella calm Troy down and hope that he tells Gabriella about his bad dream. A few minutes later Troy woke up with Gabriella's arms around him. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him. Gabriella asked Troy to tell her about his bad dream that he had. Troy told Gabriella about his bad dream he had. Gabriella told Troy that she will never leave him and that she loves him. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

So they ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his bedroom. They started making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice before they took a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Chad called Troy to tell him that the gang is meeting in the park to exchange Christmas presents. Troy told Gabriella that their friends are meeting in the park to exchange Christmas presents. So Troy and Gabriella put their shoes on and grab their Christmas presents for their friends. Gabriella made sure she had her purse and cell phone with her too. Troy put his wallet in his pocket of his sweatpants. Troy and Gabriella left the house and walke to the park carrying the Christmas presents for their friends. The friends were at the park already and were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Chad then saw Troy and Gabriella coming over to them. So they all gave each other their Christmas presents and opened them right a way.

Troy and Gabriella went back home to his house. They walked back into the house carrying their open presents up stairs to his bedroom. They sat them down on the couch. Troy and Gabriella watched a movie before going to bed. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and got up to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before she went to her doctor's appointment. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and asked Lucile if she would come with her to the doctor's appointment. Lucille told Gabriella that she would go with her. So they left the house and headed for the hospital where her appointment was with her doctor. They got there on time. They went into the hospital after parking the car. Gabriella went up to the front desk to sign her name in. Gabriella sat down with Lucille in the waiting area.

The nurse said Gabriella's name and they followed the nurse. They walked into the examing room and the nurse told them that the doctor would be with them soon. So Gabriella sat on the exaning table and Lucille sat down in the chair. A few minutes later the doctor came into the room. The doctor asked Gabriella how she could help her. Gabriella told her doctor that she took four pregnancy tests and they were postive. So the doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and then had the nurse take it to be tested. The doctor checked Gabriella over and then the nurse came in with the results. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. So the doctor told Gabriella that they were going to do a ultra sound to see how far she is.

So the doctor turn the sonagram machine on , so it could warm up. The doctor had Gabriella lift her shirt up. Her doctor put the gel on her flat stomache. The doctor took the wand across Gabriella's flat stomache. The doctor told Gabriella that she was two and half months pregnant. So the doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she would need to take and also gave her some pictures of the sonagram. So Gabriella wiped the gel off her stomache, befoe putting her shirt back down. The doctor told Gabriella she would see her next month. So Gabriella and Lucille left the examing made her next doctors appointment and they left the hospital. Gabriella asked Lucille if they could stop at the mall before they went home.

So they got to the mall and parked the car. They went into the mall and went to the baby store. Gabriella but a onesie that said I love my daddy. Then Lucille help her to fine a nice gift box to put it and the sonagram in. After Gabriella paid for the gift box, they left the store. gabriella and Lucille left the mall and got back into the car. They were on their way back home. Troy had woke up and notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy could not wait to propose to Gabriella that night.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy got up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy saw his dad getting a cup of coffee. Jack looked at his son Troy and asked him why he is looking nervous. Troy told his dad that he is going to propose to Gabriella later on after dinner. Jack was in shock after Troy had told him about proposing to Gabriella. Troy told his dad that he is worried that Gabriella might say no. Jack told his son that Gabriella will say yes to marrying him. Troy hoped his dad was right. So finished eating his breakfast and went to watch tv with his dad in the living room.

Lucille and Gabriella arrived back at the house and got out of the car. They went into the house and saw the guys watching tv in the living room. Gabriella went upstairs to wrap the box with the baby outfit and sonagram. After she was done wrapping it, she came back down stairs and put it under the Christmas Tree. She then went over to Troy on the couch. Troy pulled Gabriella down on his lap and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They all relax for a while that day. Lucille was in the kitchen get the dinner started. Troy and Gabriella took a nap on the couch that afternoon. Jack went to the kitchen to talk to his wife and tell her about Troy proposing to Gabriella after dinner. Lucille looked at her husband after he told her what Troy was going to do after dinner. Lucille said that she is happy that Troy is proposing to Gabriella.

So a hour later Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap. They went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink and to see if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son and Gabriella that dinner is almost ready. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go upstairs for a minute and would be right back down. Gabriella gave him a kiss on the lips and told him that he better be back down. So Troy went upstairs to get the engagement ring from it's hiding place and put it in his pants pocket. Troy back down stairs to see Gabriella sitting at the dining room table with his dad. So he sat doewn next to her at the table. Lucille brought the dinner out. They ate their dinner and then after wards took their dishes to the kitchen.

Troy when to the back yard to plug the lights in. He then went back into the house to get Gabriella. Gabriella was helping Lucille clean up the dining room table. Troy went over to Gabriella and told her to come with him for a minute. So Gabriella went with Troy and notice that he was nervous. When they got out side in the backyard, Gabriella saw the lights hanging in the trees. Troy got down on one knee while Gabriella was looking at the lights. Gabriella turned around to see Troy down on one knee with a black ring box in his hand. Troy open the black ring box to show Gabriella the engagement ring. Gabriella could not believe what was happening right now.

Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes as he was telling her how much she means to him. Troy then said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella looked at Troy and said to him yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slid the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then gave her apassionate kiss on the lips. They went back into the house to tell his parents that they are now engaged. Lucille and Jack congradulated them and asked them when they will tell Maria. They told his parents that they will tell her mom Maria when she gets back from her business trip. So the rest of the night they talked about the engagement and also what they would be doing tomorrow.

So later on that night Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom. They started making out on his bed and end up making love a few times that night. They could not wait to be married. They made love one more time , before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she was pregnant. A hour later they both had fallen a sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time. They made love twice, before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They could not believe that it was Christmas day and that they would be opening Christmas presents after lunch. Troy and Gabriella were finish eating their breakfast when his parents came into the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to his parents. Jack and Lucille said good morning to their son and future daughter in law.

So the rest of the morning they watched tv and did some talking too. Three hours later Lucille went to the kitchen to make some lunch for them. Gabriella told Troy she was going to go help his mom. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before she left the livingroom to help his mom. Lucille saw Gabriella come into the kitchen and asked her if she could help her make the sandwiches. Gabriella told her future mother in law that she would love to help. So they made the sandwiches and then got the drinks ready too. A few minutes later Gabriella told her fiance Troy and his dad that lunch was ready. So Troy and his dad went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Gabriella and Lucille brought the sandwiches and drinks to the table.

They ate thier lunch and did a little of talking. After they were done eating their lunch, they went to the living room to open Christmas presents. Gabriella knew that it she would be tell Troy she is pregnant soon. So Troy gave his present to Gabriella and she open it. Gabriella tols Troy she loved the necklace and bracelet too. Gabriella grab the present that had the baby outfit and sonagram in it. Gabriella gave it to Troy and told him to open it. So Troy open it to see a baby outfit that said I love my daddy on it and a sonagram picture. Troy look at it and then looked at Gabriella. Gabriella then said to Troy i am pregnant. Troy was in shock and did not know what to say. Troy said told Gabriella and his parents that he would be right back.

Troy went outside for a bit and look at the sonagram again. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was pregnant with his child. Troy did not know if he was ready to be a dad yet. Troy did not know what say and he did not want to hurt his fiance Gabriella either. So he sat down to think about things. Gabriella finally told Jack what her nightmare was told Lucille and Gabriella that he is going to go talk to Troy to see what is going on with him. So Jack went outside and sat sown next to Troy. Jack asked his son what was wrong. Troy told his dad that he is not sure if he is ready to be a father. Jack told his son that he his ready to be a dad and that he will be good at it. Jack also said to Troy that Gabriella had told him what the nightmare was about.

Troy asked his dad what Gabriella's nightmare was about. Jack told Troy he needs to ask Gabriella that. Troy did not like that Gabriella told his parents about her nightmare and not him. Troy decided that he needed to get way now and so he went upstairs to pack a bag. Gabriella saw Troy packing a bag and asked him where he was going. Troy then said to Gabriella that he needs to get a way for a few days. Gabriella knew her nightmare was coming true. Troy grabbed his packed bag and went down stairs tell his parents he would be back in a couple days. Troy walked out the door with out kissing Gabriella. Gabriella could not believe Troy left and she started crying her eyes out. Lucille tried to calm her down but nothing worked.

That night Gabriella was in Troy's room and decided that she was not going to be there when he comes back. Gabriella could not believe how Troy acted. She had hope he would be happy about the baby. Gabriella called her mom and asked her where she was at. Maria told her daughter that she was in Florida. Gabriella asked her mom if she could come see her. Maria knew that her daughter was sad and told her to come see her. So Gabriella got off the phone with her mom and packed her clothes that she had with her there. After she was done packing her clothes up, she took one last look at Troy's room. Gabriella grabbed her bags and went downstairs to say goodbye to Troy's parents. Lucille asked Gabriella where she was going and she told her that she is going to go see her mom in Florida.

So Jack asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride to the airport. Gabriella told Troy's dad that she would like that. So Jack got his car keys and the three of them left for the air port. A hour later they arrived at the airport and Gabriella told them that she will call them when she gets there. Gabriella took her bags out of the car and went into the airport. Gabriella got her ticket to Florida and went to check her bags in. Gabriella knew she needed her mom right now. So she got on a plane to Florida and could not wait to see her mom. Maria could not wait to see her daughter and decided that she would pick her up from the airport when she arrived.

Mean while Troy had went to see his uncle John in Montana. Troy still had the sonagram picture of the baby that his fiance Gabriella was carrying of his. Troy still was not sure if he was ready to be knew that he wanted to have kids with Gabriella,but he wanted them to wait a while. Troy arrived at his uncle Johns house and knocked on the door. John open the door to see his nephew Troy standing in front of him. John let Troy in the house and asked him what he was doing there. Troy told his uncle John that he needs to talk to him about some thing. So they went to the living room to sit down and talk. John asked Troy what he wanted to talk to him about.

Troy told his uncle John that he and Gabriella are engaged to be married. John was inshock at first but then he congratulated him. Troy then told his uncle John that his fiance Gabriella told him that she is pregnant. John was in shock again. John asked Troy wh yhe was not with his pregnant fiance Gabriella. Troy told his uncle John he had to get away from her and his parents. Uncle John asked him why he would just leave Gabriella. Troy told his uncle John that his fiance told his parents about what her nightmare was about and that she did not tell him. Uncle John told Troy that he should of asked Gabriella about it. Troy then told his uncle John that he does not think he is ready to be a dad. Uncle John said to Troy you will be a good dad to your child. Troy then said to his uncle John that he is scared.

Uncle John told his nephew Troy that he does not need to be scared. John said to Troy that you love Gabriella and deep down you want this child as much as she does too. John also said to Troy that maybe the nightmare Gabriella had was of you leaving her after she had told you that she was pregnant. Troy asked his uncle John how he knows that. Uncle John told Troy that his dad told him on the phone. Troy could not believe that Gabriella had a nightmare like that. Troy then realize while sitting with his uncle John that he did just like in her nightmare. Troy was already missng Gabriella but he was not ready to go back yet. Uncle John told Troy that he needs to stop thinking that he is not ready to be a dad. John told Troy that he is going to be a amazing dad to his son or daughter with Gabriella. John also told Troy that he should be happy that his fiance Gabriella is carrying his child. So Troy asked his uncle if he could stay with him for two or three days. John told his nephew that he can stay with him and think about what he said. So Troy went to get his bagand came back into the house.

Gabriella had got off the plane and went inside the airport to get her bags. After she got her bags, she then saw her mom waiting for her. Gabriella was happy to see her mom. Maria took Gabriella in her arms and hugged her. They left the airport and headed to the apartment. Maria couls see how sad Gabriella was and hope that she would find out why she is sad. They arrived at the apartment and got out of the car. Maria locked her car up and help Gabriella with her bags. Maria unocked the door and they went inside. Gabriella set her bags down by the couch. Maria then asked Gabriella why she was sad. Gabriella decided she needed to tell her mom.

So Gabriella and Maria went to sit on the couch to talk. Gabriella told her mom that she and Troy are engage to be married. Maria was in shock at first but then she congradulatecd her. Gabriella showed her mom the engagement ring on her finger. Then Gabriella told her mom that she is pregnant. Maria asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told her mom that she is two and half months a long. Maria asked Gabriella if she told Troy that she is pregnant. Gabriella started crying her eyes out and told her mom that she told Troy, but he was not happy about it. Maria now knew why Gabriella was so said. Gabriella told her mom that Troy left after she told him. Gabriella then told her mom about the night mare she had before Christmas.

Maria just let her daughter cry in her arms and could not believe that Troy would just leave Gabriella and his parents like that. Gabriella told her mom that she needs her right now. Maria asked Gabriella if she told Troy about the nightmare she had. Gabriella told her mom she did not tell Troy what the nightmare was about and that she only told his parents. Maria told her daughter that she should have told Troy what her night mare was about. Gabriella told her mom that she did not tell him because she was not sure if she was pregnant at the time. Gabriella told her mom that Lucille was the one that asked her if she was pregnant. Maria asked Gabriella why she thought that she was not pregnant at first. Gabriella told her mom she was on the pill and that she did not think she could be pregnant. Maria told her daughter that the pill is not 100 percent effective. Gabriella told her mom that Troy's mom told her the same thing.

Gabriella then said her mom that she does not think Troy wants to be with her now that she is pregnant with his child. Maria told her daughter that he would not have asked you to marry him if he did not want to be with you and that he loves you too. Gabriella said to her mom that he should not of left then. They finish talking and Gabriella took her bags and went to the guess room. Gabriella got ready for bed and then went to say good night to her mom. Gabriella crawled into bed and cry herself to sleep. Maria decided to call Lucille to talke to her.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been two days since Troy arrived at his uncle John house. Troy had thought about what his uncle John told him. Troy decided he need to go back home and talk to his fiance Gabriella. Troy also knew he had to tell Gabriella he was sorry too. Troy hope Gabriella would forgive him for leaving her. Troy packed his bag back up and carried it out. Uncle John saw Troy with his bag and asked him if he was heading home. Troy told his uncle John that he was ready to be a dad after all and hope his fiance Gabriella will forgive him. John told his nephew Troy that if he tells his fiance why he left in the first place that she will forgive him.

Troy said goodbye to his uncle John and left the house. He got into his car and left for home. Troy could not wait to see his fiance Gabriella, because had been missing her these past two days. So he was on his way back home. Troy did not know that his fiance Gabriella had left and was in Florida with her mom. Troy could not wait to be a dad now. Troy called his parents to tell them he was coming back home. Jack was watching tv in the living room, when the house phone rang. Jack got up and answered the phone and found out it was his son calling. Jack asked Troy if he was coming back home. Troy told his dad that he was on his way home and that he should be home in two or three hours. Troy asked his dad if Gabriella and his mom are mad at him for leaving. Jack told his son that Gabriella was really upset after he left.

Lucille saw Jack on the phone and she went over to fine out who he was talking too. Jack told Troy that his mom was not happy that he left. Lucille was glad that Troy had called them. After Jack got talking to Troy, he hung the phone up. Jack tols his wife that he was talking to their son Troy and that he is on the way home. Lucille asked Jack if he told Troy that Gabriella was with her mom. Jack told his wife that he did not tell Troy that Gabriella was with her mom in Florida. Lucille told her husband that when Troy gets home that he is going to want to see Gabriella. Jack told his wife he did not think about Troy wanting to see his fiance Gabriella when he got home. Lucille said to Jack what are we going to tell Troy.

Mean while Gabriella was enjoying her time with her mom in Florida. Gabriella decided she was not going back to Albuquerque and was going to stay in Florida. Gabriella knew that her mom had a few more days there before she went back to Albuquerque. Gabriella knew she would have to get a part time job. Gabriella decided she would finish her schooling on the computer too. Gabriella knew she had to tell her mom she was not going back home to Albuquerque and was staying Florida. Gabriella did not know how mom was going to react too it. So Gabriella decide to watch a movie on the tv. Her mom was at work and also thinking about her daughter too.

Maria had finished work and went back to her apartment. When Maria enter her apartment, she saw her daughter sleeping on the couch. Maria took the movie out and put the tv back on regular tv. Maria turn the tv off and looked at her daughter sleeping. Maria knew that Gabriella need to go back to Albuquerque and to tey to work things out with Troy. Maria went to her room to change her clothes. A few minutes later Gabriella woke up from her nap and notice the tv had been turn off. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Maria came out of the bedroom and saw that her daughter was up. Gabriella saw her mom and told her that they need to talk. So they went to the couch and sat down.

Gabriella told her mom that she was not going back home to Albuquerque and that she was staying in Florida. Maria could not believe her daughter was not going back. Gabriella told her mom that she will live in apartment and get a part time job. Gabriella also told her mom that she will finish her schooling on the computer. Gabriella could see that her mom was not happy about her wanting to stay in Florida. Maria said to her daughter that she needs to go back to Albuquerque and try to work things out with Troy. Gabriella then said to her mom that their is nothing to work out. Gabriella also told her mom that Troy already made his choice and that was to leave.

Maria said to Gabriella that i know you love Troy. Her mom said to her that you can not run from the problems you are having. Gabriella then said to her mom then you should tell Troy that and not me. Gabriella was getting upset that her mom was trying to get her to work things out with Troy. Maria knew she was upsetting her daughter but she knew that she had to convince her to go back to Albuquerque to Troy. Gabriella told her mom that she is done talking about it and went to the guess room to get her decided to let Gabriella calm down, before trying to talk to her again. So Maria had went to bed for the night. Gabriella carried her bags and purse out of the guess room and to the door. Gabriella left her mom a small note.

Gabriella open the door to the apartment and grabbed her bags with the purse. Gabriella left and got a cab to take her to a hotel. Gabriella arrived at the hotel and paid the cab driver. Gabriella got her bags and purse before going in to the hotel. Gabriella checked into the hotel and paid for two nights there. Gabriella went up to her hotel room. Once she was in the room., she set her bags and purse on the couch next her. Gabriella could not believe her mom was taking Troy's side. Gabriella got ready for bed and then crawled into the bed. Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

Troy arrived at his house two hours later and was happy to be back home. Troy could not wait to see his fiance Gabriella. So he got out of his car and grabbed his bag. He went into his house and saw his mom in the kitchen cleaning. Jack came out of the living room and saw Troy watching his mom clean the kitchen. Troy saw his dad and told him he was sorry for leaving. Jack told Troy that he has already forgive him. Troy then asked his dad where Gabriella was at. Jack told Troy that Gabriella went to see her mom after he had left. Troy smile went a way after his dad told him that Gabriella left to see her mom. Troy told his dad that he was going to take his bag upstairs to his room and would talk to him later.

Troy went up to his bedroom and set his bag on the couch. He notice that most all of Gabriella stuff was gone. Troy saw the picture of him and Gabriella on his night stand table. Troy sat done his bed and looked at the picture of them. Troy decided to send Gabriella a text message and hope she would reply back to him. Troy then laid down on his bed holding the piture of him and Gabriella. A hour later Troy had fallen asleep on his bed still holding the picture. Lucille was going back down stairs when she saw Troy in his saw that Troy was sleeping and holding the picture. Lucille decided to leave her son alone and went back down stairs to finish her cleaning.

Lucille finished her cleaning for the night. Lucille went to the living room and told her husband that Troy is in his room sleeping and holding the picture of him and Gabriella. Jack and Lucille watched a movie before going to bed for the night. Before Lucille went to sleep she hope that Gabriella would come back soon.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and decided to get some breakfast. So she grabbed her purse and room key. Gabriella went down to the lobby and went out of the hotel. Gabriella went next door to the cafe to get some breakfast. Gabriella sat down and order her food. Gabriella was thnking what kind of job to get. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and went to pay for it. Gabriella left the cafe and went back to the hotel to her room for a while. Gabriella was laying on the bed watching tv, when she decided to check the messages on her phone.

Maria woke up that morning and was hoping her daughter had calm down. Maria took a shower and got dressed for the day. Maria went to the guess room to see if her daughter was up. When she open the bedroom door, she did not see her daughter and then she saw a note on the bed. Maria went over to the bed and picked up the note. Maria read the note and could not believe her daughter went to stay into a hotel. Maria went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast and then she had to leave for work.

Troy woke up and hope Gabriella had answered his text message. Troy check his messages and saw that Gabriella had not responded back to his text message. Troy sent another text message to Gabriella, before taking a shower. Troy hope that Gabriella would respond back to his text messages. So he finish his shower and got dressed for the day. Troy check his phone again to see if Gabriella had responded back. Troy decided he would call Gabriella after he ate breakfast. So he went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Troy ate one bite of the cereal and could not eat the rest. So Troy dump the cereal in the garbage and went back upstairs to his room. Troy just wanted Gabriella back in his arms.

Gabriella started going threw her text messages, when she saw the two text messages from her fiancé Troy. Gabriella decided not answer Troy back. Gabriella was still mad and upset at Troy for leaving her. Gabriella just skip the two messages and then deleted the others. Gabriella then closes her messages and decided to check her voice mail messages later. So she decided to take a nap and so she laid down on the bed. Gabriella was thinking about the two messages she had found on her phone from Troy. Gabriella did not know what she wanted to do about them.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella turn her phone back on to find two more text messages from Troy. Gabriella decide to check her voice mail. She found out she had four voice mail messages from Troy delete all the other messages but Troy's. Gabriella did not know what decided she need to talk to Taylor about this. So Gabriella called Taylor and waited for her to answer the phone. Gabriella hope Taylor would be able to give some good advice about what she should do.

Taylor heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it. Taylor asked Gabriella why she was calling her. Gabriella told Taylor that she needs advice about some thing. Taylor asked Gabriella what kind of advice does she need. Gabriella asked Taylor not to saying any thing to chad or the rest of the gang about what she is going to tell her. Taylor told Gabriella she would not tell Chad or the others about what she tells her. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy had gotten engaged on Christmas eve. Gabriella then told Taylor that she is pregnant too. Taylor was in shock at first, but then she congradulated Gabriella on getting engaged and having a baby with Troy.

Gabriella told Taylor that when she told Troy about her being pregnant, that he was in shock at first, but then he was not happy about it. Gabriella told Taylor about Troy leaving her. Gabriella then told Taylor about the nightmare she had a few days before she had found out she was pregnant. Gabriella then told Taylor that her night mare had come true. Gabriella said to Taylor that she is ignoring Troy's text messages and calls too. Taylor asked Gabriella why she had been ingorning the calls and tex messages from Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she is still mad at Troy for hurting her by leaving. Taylor said to Gabriella that she should not ignore the calls and text messages from Troy. Gabriella told Taylor that she does not know if she wants to talk to Troy.

Taylor told Gabriella that you need to works things out with Troy. Gabriella said to Taylor why should i. Taylor said to Gabriella that i know you still love Troy and want to be with him. Taylor also then said to Gabriella that you are engaged to Troy still and you two are having a baby together. Gabriella looked at her engagement ring, when Taylor said that to her. Taylor then said to Gabriella if you did not want to be with Troy, then you would have ended the engagement by now. Gabriella realized that what Taylor said was true. Taylor told Gabriella she needs to come back home and work things out with her fiance Troy. Gabriella told Taylor she would think about what she said. So Gabriella hung up her phone and laid back down on the bed to think.

Mean while Troy was just laying on his bed thinking about Gabriella. Troy wish she would respond to his text messages and calls. Troy felt like he had already lost Gabriella, just because he got scared about becoming a dad and stuff. Troy decided to take a nap and so he went to sleep. Lucille went to check on Troy and saw that he was asleep. Lucille went back down stairs and told her husband that she is really worried about their son. Jack told his wife that he is also worried about Troy too.

Lucille went to finish making the dinner. Two hours later Troy woke up and check his phone for a message from Gabriella. He did not see any message from Gabriella and he became more sadder. Troy went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Lucille saw her son Troy come into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Lucille could see how sad her son Troy was. Troy left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch tv with his dad. Jack looked over at his son and notice how sad he was. Lucille told her husband and Troy that dinner was ready. Troy and his dad went to the dining room to table and sat down too. Lucille set the food on the table. Troy knew he was not hungry and just wanted to go back up stairs to his room. Lucille sih her son a plate of food and put it in front of him. Troy just look at the food and did not bother eat it.

Troy push the plate of food a way from him and got up from the table. Troy grabbed his bottle of water and went back up stairs to his bedroom. Jack and Lucille were now really worred about their son Troy. His parents could not believe he was not eating. Lucille put Troy's plate of food in the refrigerator for him to eat later. His parents had also noticed how dull and cold their son Troy's eyes were too. Jack and Lucille just hope that Troy would eat some thing later. Jack went back to the living room to watch tv. Lucille knew she need to call Maria and talk her.

Gabriella decided not to respond to the text messages from Troy and so she deleted them. Gabriella knew she had to take care of herself and the baby she was carrying. So Gabriella left the hotel and went looking for a job. Gabriella went to a clothing shop that was looking for help. Gabriella talk to the owner of the shop and got hired right a way. So Gabriella would be starting her job the next day. Gabriella left the clothing store and went to find a apartment to live in. Gabriella thought she was doing the right thing for her and the baby by moving on. So she found a apartment and paid the first months rent. The ower of the apartment building gave her the keys to the apartment. Gabriella went back to the hotel to get her stuff and check out.

Troy was justing laying in his bed,and wanted Gabriella back in his arms felt so lost with out Gabriella. Troy just started to cry his eyes out. Troy was really missing Gabriella. He wish he could just talk to her and hear her voice again. Troy just laid on his bed, and kept looking at the picture of him and Gabriella. Troy had finish his bottle of decided to go get another bottle of water to drink. So we down stairs again and to the kitchen to get another bottle of water. Lucille saw Troy and asked him if he was okey. Troy just shook his head and did not say a word.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night Gabriella got ready for bed, and hope that she would get a good nights got into bed and went to sleep. Two hours later Gabriella started having a bad dream about Troy dying and before long she sat straight up in bed. Gabriella did not know why she had the bad dream. Gabriella knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. Gabriella also had a bad feeling too. Gabriella decided to check her phone messages and found one from her mom. So she listen to the message from her told Gabriella in the message that she has been talking to Troy's mom. Maria told her daughter in the messages that Troy's parents are really worried about Troy. Maria told Gabriella to call her back when she got the message. So Gabriella called her mom to find out why Troy's parents were worried about him.

Mean while Troy hardly left his bedroom. The only time he left his room was to get a bottle water or go to the bathroom. All Troy wanted was Gabriella back with him. Troy wish now he had not left that day, when she told him that she was pregnant. Troy missed hearing Gabriella's voice. Troy laid back down on his bed and went back to sleep. Jack and Lucille saw their son Troy slipping further a way and they could do nothing about it. Lucille tried several times to get Troy to eat some thing, but he kept refusing the food. Troy would not eat anything. Troy was just wanting only water. Troy was starting to lose weight.

Gabriella left a voice message on her moms phone, before she hung up. Gabriella got up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before she left for work. Gabriella arrived at her job on time. Gabriella was put to work right a way. Gabriella coudl not believe she was working on one hour sleep. As the day went on, she kept messing up at work. Gabriella was now lunch break, when the owner came to her and said that they need to talk. So she went with her boss to the office. The owner of the store told Gabriella that she was fired. So the owner paid Gabriella for the few hours she work. Gabriella left the office and store.

Gabriella went back to her apartment and laid down to take a hour later Gabriella woke up from her nap. Gabriella could not believe she had got fired on her first day of work. Gabriella then decided to call her mom again because she was wondering why Troy's parents were worried about Troy for. Maria answered her phone, to find out it was her daughter calling her. Gabriella asked her mom why Troy's parents are worried about him. Maria decided to tell her daughter what Troy's mom had told her and hope it might get her daughter to home to Troy.

Maria told Gabriella that his parents are worried because he has not left his room hardly and will not eat any thing. Gabriella could not believe Troy was not eating. Maria told her daughter that Troy is lifeless with out her. Maria said to Gabriella that Lucille told her that Troy's eyes have no sparkle them either. Maria told Gabriella that Troy does not talk to his parents and that he keeps to himself. Gabriella was shock to learn that Troy was miserable with out her. Gabriella told her mom that she was missing Troy and that she was thinking about going back to Albuquerque to Troy. Maria said to Gabriella that she hopes she does go back and work things out with Troy.

After Gabriella got off the phone with her mom, she went to pack her clothes and stuff back up. Gabriella knew she had to get back home to her fiancé Troy and work things out with him. So she made sure the apartment was back to the way it should be. Gabriella grabbed her bags and left the apartment. She went to the land lord to tell him that she would not need the apartment anymore and give him the key to it. Gabriella then got a cab to the airport. Once she was at the airport, she got her bags and went inside. Gabriella went to get her ticket to Albuquerque and then check her bags in. A hour later, Gabriella was on a plane back to Albuquerque. Gabriella could not wait to see her fiancé Troy again.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two hours later the plane had landed at the Albuquerque airport. Gabriella got off the airplane and went inside the airport. She first went to get her bags and then she was going to call Jack to see if he would pick her up from the airport. So Gabriella went over to a bench with her bags. Gabriella sat down on the bench and called Jack to see if he would pick her up from the airport. Gabriella waited for Jack to answer the phone.

Jack heard the phone ringing and went to answer it. Jack was shock that it was Gabriella calling. Jack asked Gabriella why she was calling him. Gabriella told Jack she was at the Albuquerque airport and needed a ride. Jack told Gabriella he was on his way to pick her up. So after he got off the phone, he grabbed his keys and left the house. Jack was happy that Gabriella had come back and knew that Troy would be happy to see her. So he arrived at the airport a few minutes later. Gabriella saw her future father in law and picked her bags up. Jack took Gabriella's bags from her and put them in the car. Jack and Gabriella got into the car and head back to the Bolton house. Jack told Gabriella how Troy has been doing.

They arrived at the Bolton house and got out of the car. Jack told Gabriella he would bring her bags in the house for her. Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to Troy's bedroom to see how he was. Troy was just laying on his bed, when Gabriella enter his bedroom. Gabriella saw that Troy was pale and had loss some wieght too. Gabriella went over to Troy and said to him that she was sorry for not responding to his messages. Troy was not sure if it was real or a dream that he was hearing his fiance Gabriella's voice. Gabriella climb on the bed and stoked Troy's hair.

Troy finally looked at Gabriella and at first thought he was dreaming. Gabriella told Troy he was not dreaming and that she is there. Troy then took Gabriella into his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. Gabriella responed back to the kiss that Troy was giving her. They finally pulled a way from the kiss. Troy told Gabriella that he missed her and the baby she is carrying. Gabriella then saw Troy put his hand on her stomache and smiled at Troy. Troy asked Gabriella if they can sit and talk now. Gabriella said to Troy lets talk about all this.

Troy told Gabriella the reason he left that day. Troy told Gabriella that he went to see and talk to his uncle John about it. Troy told Gabriella he was scared that he was not ready to be a dad and stuff. Gabriella told Troy that she was scared to about becoming a mom. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for leaving her the way he did. He also told Gabriella that he was mad at her for not telling him what her night mare was about too. Gabriella told Troy she was sorry for not telling hm about the night mare. Gabriella told Troy about her whole night asked Gabriella why she would not answer his text messages or his calls. Gabriella told Troy that she was still hurt and mad at him at the time. Gabriella told Troy she forgives him for leaving her. Troy told his fiance he forgives her for not answering his text messages and phone calls.

Troy asked Gabriella if they were okey now. Gabriella said to Troy that they were okey now. Gabriella asked Troy why he had not beed eating. Troy told Gabriella that he had lost his appetite. So Troy and Gabriella shared a few more kisses on the lips. Gabriella aske Troy if he is happy about them having a baby together told Gabriella that he is happy and can not wait for the baby to born. They went back to their kissing. They ended up making love twice, before taking a nap. Troy made sure the blankets were covering their naked bodies. A few minutes later they had fallen asleep i neach others arms.

Jack open Troy's bedroom quietly and put Gabriella's bags in the bedroom. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella cuddling with each other. So Jack close the door and went back down stairs with a smile on his face. Lucille came out of the kitchen and saw her husband smiling. Lucille asked her husband why he was smiling. Jack told his wife that they do not need to worry any more about their son Troy. Lucille asked her husband why they did not have to worry about Troy. Jack told his wife she would find out later at dinner time. Lucille was puzzle by what her husband had said.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that evening Troy and Gabriella came down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. They joined Jack at the dining room table. Lucille was bring the food from the kitchen to the dining room table. Lucille set the food on the table and then sat down. Lucille then saw Troy and Gabriella at the table and could not believe what she was seeing. Lucille looked at her husband and now knew why he was smiling earlier. So they ate their dinner together. Lucille was happy to see her son Troy eating and Gabriella being back with him too. So after they were done eating, Troy and Gabriella went to sit outside for a while. Lucille took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Troy told Gabriella he was happy that they had work things out. Troy kissed Gabriella again the lips. They pull back and looked in each others eyes. Troy told Gabriella that he could not wait for them to be married and the baby to be born too. Gabriella told Troy that she feels the same way. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy if he would go with her to the doctor's appointment that she had the next day. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to go with her to the doctor's appointment. So they just looked at the stars and share kisses.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at a restraunt eating dinner. Taylor wondered where Chad was going to be taking to next. That had finished eating their dinner and went to pay for it. They left the restraunt and got back into his car. Chad then took Taylor to a movie. Chad could not wait to make love Taylor that night. Taylor saw Chad looking at her and so she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The rest of the gang were at the country club celebrating New Years together. Zeke was preparing to propose to Sharpay that night. Zeke made sure he had the engagement ring on him. The rest of the friends did not know that Zeke was going to be proposing to Sharpay. Kelsi,Ryan,Sharpay,Zeke,Jason and Martha did not know that Troy and Gabriella were engaged and having a baby. Zeke went to talk to Ryan for a few minutes. Ryan told Zeke that his sister Sharpay will say yes.

Troy and Gabriella went back into the house and joined his parents in the living room to count down to the New Year. It was almost time gfor the ball to drop. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for the new year to begin. A few minutes later Maria showed up at the Boltons house and knocked on the door. Lucille went to answer the door and let Maria in. Lucille came back to the living room with Maria. Maria sat down on the couch and then saw that Troy and Gabriella were together again. maria was happy that her daughter came back and had work things out with Troy.

They started counting with the countdown and then said Happy New Year. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kis on the lips. Troy and Gabriella then asked their mom's if they would help them plan the wedding and stuff. Lucille and Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they would be glad to help them. So they all started celebrating the New Year at the Bolton house. Jack was happy to see his son smiling again.

Zeke told Sharpay he had some thing to asked her. Sharpay asked Zeke what he wanted to asked her. Zeke got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Sharpay could not believe what Zeke was about to do. Zeke open the ring box and told Sharpay how much he loves her and stuff. Zeke then saod to Sharpay, will you marry me. Sharpay then said to Zeke yes i will marry you. So Zeke put the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Their friends congradulated them on their engagement.

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. They were on his bed making love. They made love several times before going to sleep in eahc others arms for the night. Lucille and Maria could not wait for the wedding and their grand child to be born too. The parents talk toeach other for a few hours after Troy and Gabriella had went to bed for the night.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 14**

A few months later Troy and Gabriella were married now. Gabriella was now six months pregnant and had three months to go before the baby was born. Troy and Gabriella were living in the house across the street from his parents now. Troy and Gabriella had finish high school and had decided to do their college courses on the computer. Troy had got a part time job as a waiter at a cafe. Troy and Gabriella were preparing for the baby. Troy and Gabriella got the nursery ready together with their moms helping them too. Troy was also helping his dad coach the high school basketball team when he was not working at the cafe.

Troy and Gabriella could not wait to find out what they were having. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the living room, trying to come up with girl and boy baby names. Troy and Gabriella had agree if they had a boy they would name him Kyle Jack Bolton. It took them a hour before they came up with a name if they had a girl. They agreed if it was girl, they would name her Arianna Lucille Bolton.

Troy and Gabriella were glad that their friends were happy for them. Troy told Gabriella he still could not believe Zeke had propose to Sharpay on New Years Eve. Gabriella said to Troy that now they are married and expecting twins. Troy amd Gabriella talked about how Chad and Taylor had gotten engaged on Valentines Day. Troy and Gabriella were happy for their friends too.

Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to go visit his parents across the asked Gabriella if she was ready to go over to his parents house. Gabriella told her husband Troy she was ready to go. Troy made sure he had the keys to their house. They locked their house up and walked across the street to his parents house. They knock on the door and his mom answer it. They went inside the house and to living room. Troy and Gabriella saw his dad watching a basketball game on tv. Troy and Gabriella sat down the couch and watch the basketbal game with his dad. Gabriella told Troy she was going to see if his mom needed help in the kitchen.

Lucille was finish making the dinner when she saw her daughter in law come into the kitchen. Gabriella asked her mother in law if she needed any help. Lucille told Gabriella she did not need any help. Lucille asked Gabriella how she was doing. Gabriella told her mother in law that she was doing good. Gabriella then felt the baby kicking her. Lucille asked Gabriella what was wrong. Gabriella told her mother in law that the baby is kicking. Lucille put her hand on Gabriella's six month pregnant belly and felt the baby kick her hand. Gabriella told her mother in law she was going to go back to Troy. So Gabriella left the kitchen and went back to the living room.

Troy saw Gabriella coming over to him and pull her on his lap. Gabriella told Troy that the baby is kicking. Troy put his one hand on her pregnant belly and felt the baby kick. Troy rubbed Gabriella's pregnant belly and the baby settled down for a while. Lucille came out of the kitchen and told them that dinner was ready. So they went to the table to eat dinner together. After dinner Troy and Gabriella visit with his for an hour, before going back home for the night.

A Year Later:

Troy and Gabriella were now raising their son Kyle Jack Bolton. Kyle looked like his dad more then his mom. Kyle was six months and very active. Troy and Gabriella love their son Kyle alot. Troy was playing with Kyle in the living room while Gabriella was making dinner. Troy's parents and her mom were coming over to eat dinner and visit them. Gabriella had most of the dinner made. So Gabriella left the kitchen for a little bit. Gabriella stood in the door way and watch her husband play with their son Kyle. Gabriella could not wait to tell her husband Troy that they were going to be having another baby. Gabriella decide to tell Troy that she is pregnant , later on the night after their parents go home for the night.

Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and Kyle playing on the floor. Gabriella gave Troy a kiss on the lips and went back to the kitchen to finish making the dinner. A hour later Troy's parents and her mom had arrived. Troy let them in the house and shut the door. Jack saw his grand son and picked him up. Troy watch his dad play with his son. Lucille and Maria went to the kitchen to see if Gabriella needed any help. Gabriella saw her mom and mother in law come in the kitchen. Maria saw her daughter was glowing and had a feeling that Gabriella is pregnant again. Lucille carried the food to the table for Gabriella. Maria asked Gabriella if she is pregnant again. Gabriella told her mom that she was and has not told Troy yet.

So Troy put his son Kyle in his high chair. Gabriella sat down next to her husband and they all started eating. After dinner was over Jack took Kyle back to the living room to play with him some more. Troy was wondering why Gabriella was smiling so much. Troy follow Gabriella in to the kitchen and asked her why she was smiling so much. Gabriella told Troy she had some thing to tell him and that she wanted to wait to tell him after the parents left. Troy said to Gabriella just tell me now. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant again. Troy had a huge grin appear on his face and spun her around. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips and then asked her how far along she was. Gabriella told Troy that she is three months along. Gabriella told Troy that her mom know already because she could tell.

Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen to tell his parents about them having another baby. Lucille and Jack were happy that they would be having another grand child. So Gabriella asked Lucille if she would want to put Kyle to bed. Lucille told Gabriella she would love to put her grand son Kyle to bed. So the parents stayed for two hours before they home for the night. Troy went make sure all the windows and doors were locked before going upstairs to join Gabriella. Gabriella got ready for bed and crawled into to bed to wait for her husband Troy to join her.

Troy came into the bedroom and saw Gabriella waiting in bed for him. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and climb into bed with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella began kissing each other on the lips. They made love twice that night before going to sleep in each other arms. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to tell their friends about them having another baby. They also could not wait to see their friends again too.

The End For Now

A/N I have decided to do a sequel for this story, but will not be put up for a while.


End file.
